1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a wireless connecting technique, and particularly relates to a wireless device, a wireless control system and a wireless control method which can easily make wireless connection for which authentication is required.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wireless communication function is increasingly contained in various devices so that the devices can be installed more flexibly. When the devices which contain the wireless communication functions are wirelessly connected to each other, a wireless authenticating operation should be set in advance. In this case, various methods for realization can be used, according to the wireless standard to be used. In the case of wireless LAN, switches provided to both devices are pressed so that authentication is conducted. In the case of wireless USB, both devices are connected physically by a USB cable so that authentication information is exchanged and authentication is conducted. Remote operation commands of the devices are stored in a remote control module in advance, and the devices are remotely controlled by using the stored remote operation commands. In this case, when a new device is operated by the remote control module, a remote operation command of the new electronic device is registered in the remote control module so that the new electronic device can be operated. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-143670 discloses a technique in which a remote operation command is transmitted from a new electronic device to be operated to a remote control module and the new electronic device is operated by the remote control module.
However, when the device which is controlled by the remote control module is wirelessly connected to another device by using the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-143670, the user should go to the device and operate it. When this device is very large and heavy, or when the device is installed in a place where the user cannot work easily, the setting becomes very difficult. Normally, the remote control module is attached to the respective devices, but the user should operate them separately, and when the number of devices to be used increases, the operation becomes very complicated.